Cat and Mouse Act
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Yuki coming to terms with his feelings while dealing with an annoying brother. Kyo being completley clueless why he's feeling like he does. Boyxboy in later chapters. Just shonen-ai, no yaoi. Rated T to be safe. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 Lost and Found

Lost and found

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. The characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

A/N. I wrote this fanfiction about a year ago, I just remembered about it today so I thought I'd make it better and write it. I am planning on this being a short fanfiction, maybe two chapters.

Warning: KyoxYuki, boyxboy, shounen ai. Minor swearing. Rated T just to be sure.

Shouts of 'Stupid cat!' 'Damn rat!' echoed through Shigure Sohma's house, followed by a large crash. Shigure was in his room, attempting to write his next novel, and Tohru was out with Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani, her best friends. She hated it when Kyo and Yuki fought, so Shigure breathed a sigh of relief that she had gone out. Shigure went downstairs to look in on the carnage that was surely occurring downstairs in his house. He went to the source of the noise, saying to them 'Don't smash up the-' only to be stopped in his tracks as Kyo went flying through the paper doors, having been kicked by Yuki.

Shigure remembered that Tohru was only going out for the morning. He groaned as the front door slid open. A unusually sombre Tohru walked through the front door. She must have heard the massacre that was talking place from the outside. Shigure saw her making her way to the room where the fight was taking place, and grabbed hold of her arm. 'You don't want to go in there. It's not pretty. Kyo's currently in a tree with a very bloody nose.' Tohru wasn't all that shocked. She didn't like their fighting, but was used to it by now. She was also used to patching up Kyo at the end. Yuki was usually unharmed, and it looked like today was going to be no different.

Back outside Kyo jumped down from the tree, smirking at Yuki. He stumbled as he began walking towards Yuki. 'Is that all you've got, damn rat?' Yuki replied 'Yeah it is, stupid cat. You can hardly stand, anyway. I don't want to fight you while you're in that condition. It wouldn't be a fun fight for me.' Yuki turned and began walking away from Kyo. Kyo shouted after him 'You weren't fighting me as seriously as you usually do anyway! If you'd done that when you were serious I would probably have died! What changed, Yuki? When did you lose your passion for fighting me?' Yuki had halted during this speech, and he whirled around to face Kyo. 'I haven't lost my passion for fighting you! I've just found a passion for something else, that's better then sending you flying into a tree, okay?! And it's none of your business anyway, so don't expect me to tell you anything! You're just a stupid cat! No one wants you, not even your own father!' Yuki turned away and stormed off, wondering why he had said that to Kyo. He didn't mean it. After all, he knew all too well what it felt like to be unwanted.

The words Yuki had said tore through Kyo's heart. He felt like his heart was tearing itself to pieces. He collapsed through the pain, both of the physical pain of being kicked into a tree, and from the pain of being told he was unwanted. He always knew he was unwanted, but it seemed worse when Yuki said it. Everything went black, and Kyo couldn't keep himself conscious anymore.

When he awoke he looked up and saw a very anxious Tohru looking down at him. He groaned, from the pain that he was feeling. He felt his head, felt a bandage on it. As his senses returned he realised he was in his bed. Tohru looked relieved that he had woken up. 'How?' Kyo said weakly. Tohru assumed he was wondering how he got up here, so she said 'Shigure-san carried you up here. I cleaned you up and bandaged you.' Kyo asked, hesitant of whether he should even ask this question. 'The rat. Where is Yuki?' Tohru was confused as to why Kyo was asking this question. It was strange for Kyo to be concerned about Yuki, but she answered anyway 'He went out a short while ago. He said he'd be back in time for dinner. Anyway, the ice pack on your ankle, I'm going to go change it because its melting. I'll be back soon.' She went downstairs, and went to see Shigure. She said 'Kyo….. he seemed concerned about Yuki-kun. That's strange, because Kyo hates Yuki, he would never usually be like that.' Shigure just went 'Hmmmm' he knew exactly what was going on, though neither Yuki, Tohru and Kyo would have noticed it yet. Yuki may have noticed it, as he was quite sharp. However, Tohru was clueless and Kyo was too wrapped up in his hatred for Yuki to realise the changes that were happening. Tohru looked at Shigure, puzzled. Shigure laughed, ruffled her hair and said 'All in good time, Tohru-kun. You'll see soon. I think those two will realise soon. Then you'll know too.' Shigure then walked away, saying to Tohru 'I'm going to buy some food for tea. Because you're looking after Kyo I'll go buy some take out.' Tohru replied 'Okay.' Before going to get the ice pack for Kyo she walked to the room where Kyo and Yuki had fought earlier. She got to work cleaning up and had begun fixing the paper doors when Yuki walked up behind her. 'Ah, Yuki-kun, you scared me!' Yuki replied 'Sorry, Honda-san. It wasn't on purpose. And I'm sorry you have to clean up mine and Kyo's mess. Here, let me help.' Tohru moved aside slightly and said 'Okay. Thank you, Yuki-kun.' They sat in silence for 10 minutes, fixing the paper doors. Yuki opened his mouth as if wanting to say something, then closed it again. Tohru noticed, and asked, concerned 'What is it, Yuki-kun?' He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, then opened them again. 'What would you do if your feelings for someone had changed, but you didn't know how, and why, and when, all you knew was that it felt so wrong but so right, and all you wanted to do was hold this person in your arms and never let them go?' Tohru thought for a moment, wondering who he was talking about, then discarded this thought, as she did not want to ask for fear of being disrespectful. 'Well, if you could be sure you wanted it, then tell that person how you feel. Then, whether they return your feelings or not, at least everything is out in the open. Oops, I'd better go take the ice pack to Kyo-kun. Could you finish here, Yuki-kun?' He smiled, saying 'Thank you, Honda-san. And yes, the doors are nearly fixed so I can finish here.' Tohru smiled at Yuki, and went to Kyo's room to find him sleeping. She carefully put the ice pack on his ankle, went to her room and got into bed, still wondering who it was that Yuki liked. The nights were the only time the house was quiet. Tohru drifted into a deep sleep in her room. Kyo and Shigure were already sleeping. Yuki finished fixing the doors, but was so tired he fell asleep on the ground after fixing them, where Tohru found him the next morning. She left him there until he woke himself up, as the day was a Sunday so they were not at school. Tohru did the laundry while all three boys were still sleeping. The door was flung open, and Ayame Sohma, Shigure's best friend, flung himself flamboyantly through the door. He was followed by Shigure's other best friend, Hatori. He announced 'Ayame is here! Where is Shigure?' Tohru replied 'He's sleeping.' Ayame bounded up the stairs to Shigure's room, in the process waking Yuki and the now recovered Kyo. A loud thud then an 'Ouch!' suggested Kyo had hit Ayame over the head. Yuki wandered sleepily from the other room, rubbing his neck from sleeping on the floor 'Oh, great, nii-san's here, just what I need with my current mental dilemma.' Hatori and Tohru looked puzzled at what Yuki had just said. He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, saying 'It's nothing. Doesn't matter.' Hatori sighed at Aaya's behaviour 'I'm sorry, Honda-san. Now you have an angry cat, a hyped up snake and an annoyed author to deal with all day. He wanted to come, so I brought him. I'll try and control him a little.' Tohru sighed and went back to doing the laundry. It looked like this was going to be a long day.

A/N. Okay, looks like this is going to be two chapters. I will get the next one done as soon as I can. I really like this one :D I can't wait to finish it :) I'll work as hard as I can :D


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N. So, this chapter is in Yuki's point of view. It will be in various people's points of view for the majority of the rest of this fanfiction. The last chapter will be back in the style of the first chapter. Sorry this chapter took so long to update, I didn't know where I was taking this story but now I have a plot bunny that hopped into my head I'm just gonna roll with it. Unfortunately, plot bunnies seem to mate. I had two, then three, then it spread to five. So I had to write them before I forgot the plot bunnies entirely. So I now have another unfinished one that I'm working on alongside this one, alternating chapters, so I'm sorry if it takes me a while to finish this. Hatori was totally OOC at the end of this, sorry.

Chapter 2 – Confusion

_Yuki_

What should I do? Kyo is the cat, the outcast, the one I hate most. I can't love him. Can I? It's wrong. He's a monster, my enemy. The cat and the rat just don't get on. Fact. They can never be friends, never mind anything more. It's since Honda-san came along. Me and Kyo both have more control over our tempers now. We've mellowed out a lot since she came into our lives. We don't seem to have the heart to fight each other anymore. At least, I can't find it in my heart to fight him anymore. Has the part that hated him gone completely? Has it been replaced by this feeling I can't describe, this feeling that gives me a mix of shyness and complete ecstasy every time I see him? Or have I just buried the hatred, because I'm tired of fighting, and trying to convince myself I don't hate him? I honestly don't know.

Since I said to him that I have a passion for something else other then fighting him, he's been spending a lot of time on the roof. It seems like he's avoiding me at all costs. Until I get my feelings sorted out, that suits me fine. Seems like he's got some thinking to do of his own. I wonder, does he like me too? Does he no longer have the heart to fight? Or is it something else entirely? I hate this not knowing.

I was just sat in the kitchen, on the stool. Kyo was probably on the roof again. It seemed like we had both escaped from the madness that was currently taking place in the front room. Nii-san was making his usual noisy conversation, currently proclaiming that he was going to take us all out for dinner when it got to the evening. No one else could get a word in edge ways. I heard the kitchen door slide open beside me, and someone sat next to me. I continued looking at the table 'So, Hatori, you wanted to get away from the madness too?' I asked him. He replied 'No, Yuki, I wanted to talk to you. You've had a troubled look in your eyes all day, and you attempted escape from Ayame much earlier then you usually do. So, what's up?' I sighed 'If I confide something in you, do you promise not to tell anyone? Not that damn dog, or nii-san, or Honda-san, and especially not that stupid cat.' I saw him nod 'I promise.' I hesitated, and then said 'I'm falling for someone. Maybe I've already fallen for them. But, it's a bad thing. We can never be together. It's just wrong.' Hatori was astonished, I could see it in his eyes. It looked like he couldn't believe I was confiding in him. He looked like he was hesitant to say what he was about to say 'Is it Kyo you love?' He asked. I was shocked he figured it out so quickly. I answered 'Um, yes. I think. I don't know what I'm feeling. All I know is I don't have the emotional strength to keep fighting with him. Something's changed, I don't know how, I don't know when, but it has. And I think something has changed for him too, the way he's been avoiding me.' Hatori smiled a rare smile, knowing it would comfort me a bit 'Love is never wrong, Yuki. Male, female, it doesn't matter.' I smiled. He was right. 'You're right, Hatori. Thank you. But, I don't know how he feels because that stupid cat has been avoiding me.' Hatori answered me 'He can't avoid you forever. He'll come round, and then you two can have the talk you so desperately need to have.'

It was at this point I noticed everything had become quiet. It was obvious nii-san had gone somewhere. I heard the door slide open behind me, and jumped. 'Yuki, what were you and Hatori talking about?!' I groaned. 'Nothing, nii-san, we were just talking. It's been a while since we've spoken properly.' Nii-san looked at me questioningly. Hatori sighed, and grabbed nii-san by the arm. 'Not now, Ayame. Yuki will tell you when he wants to.' Hatori pulled nii-san out of the room, and I followed soon after. I knew people were probably worrying by now. I sat back down in the front room, and joined in the animated conversation that was going on. I saw Honda-san looking at me with concern in her eyes. When I saw her leave the room, I followed. 'Honda-san. You look worried, is something wrong?' She turned, looking surprised 'Ah, Sohma-kun. Yes, I was worried, um, about you. You disappeared for a while, then came back after a long talk with Hatori-san. Also, I was curious about what you said when we were fixing the doors, about someone that you liked.' I looked at her with astonishment clearly showing in my eyes. This I wasn't expecting. 'Honda-san, it's nothing, honestly. I have something to think about, and when I've thought about it and got my head straight. Well, maybe straight isn't the right word.' Honda-san looked puzzled, and I had to laugh at the look on her face. I continued 'And once I've cleared up something with someone, then I'll be able to tell you comfortably. So, Honda-san, you will find out eventually. Maybe you'll figure it out soon. But for now, just give me some time. And please, don't worry about me.' She replied 'Of course, Sohma-kun. I won't ask again. I understand completely what it means to have to sort out your thoughts, I had to do it when my mum died. When you are ready, I'll be here to confide in. Now, I have to clean my room, so I'll talk to you later, Sohma-kun.' She bowed and walked off. I smiled at her retreating figure. She had no idea how happy those words had made me. I walked back off to the front room, where the melee was getting louder.


	3. Chapter 3 On Edge

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of the characters that I am currently twisting to fit my whim of wanting to write a KyoxYuki :D

A/N. Okay, I'm gonna have a little squeal now, I hope you don't all mind. You can just skip past my inner ramblings if you want, or you can read them :D Today is the 29th of December 2008, and I saw Twilight 2 days ago and it was fantastic *squeals* I squealed every time Edward or Jasper came on the screen. But not Jacob *glowers at Knight In Shining Armour* But anyway, ahem, that's another conversation entirely. I'm sorry if you all like Jacob, he's okay, but not the best character. Edward and Jasper FTW :D *squeals* But I think now I'll stop before I get carried away at the awesomeness of Twilight :D Now, on to reading New Moon. Then Eclipse. Then Breaking Dawn. *is strangled by Knight In Shining Armour because I wont shut up* Okay, I'm done now. It's your fault I'm hooked on Twilight anyway, KISA :D

A/N. For some reason, I feel compelled to tell you all how I got the title for this story. You see, I'm a history nerd :D I love history. One day after I came up with the idea for this story I was revising for my history exam that I have to take in January. I came across the phrase 'Cat and Mouse Act.' When the suffragists were campaigning to get the vote for women, they would get themselves arrested and refused to eat (hunger strike). When they got really weak the government would release them. When the women recovered they would re-arrest them and take them back in to prison. This was called the 'Cat and Mouse Act.' I just felt like naming my story after this.

Okay, because I was getting confused writing this, Kyo's speech is in normal writing, and other people's are in _italics. _Also, this chapter is in Kyo's point of view.

On Edge

Damn that rat. I don't know what's going on in his freaking head recently. He's stopped fighting me completely. I feel strange when I'm near him. So I'm avoiding him. I don't like this tension between us. Something needs to break, and one of us needs to insinuate it. But both of us are two damn stubborn to do that. What the hell did he mean when he said he had a passion for something else other then fighting me? Has he fallen in love? I bet he's fallen in love with Tohru. Yeah, I bet that's it. Ah, damn him. He means nothing to me, nothing at all. Doesn't he? I hate him, don't I? Urgh, I spend all my time at school avoiding him, and it makes it even worse that I live with him. 'ARGH!' What the hell is wrong with me? This feeling I get around him, it doesn't feel like loathing any more. I wish there was someone in this damn house I could talk to. Shigure would tell everyone, Tohru is a ditz and I most defiantly can't talk to Yuki. And wouldn't. I would never talk to Yuki about something personal. Especially since it's about him. What the hell should I do? Maybe I should talk to Hatori. Tohru mentioned that him and the rat spoke about something the other day, and were gone for a while. Maybe I should talk to Tohru, she's caring and kind, and is so ditzy that she'll probably forget whatever I tell her anyway. Yeah, later on I'll talk to Tohru. For the first time in a week, I will venture downstairs. I just hope this doesn't backfire on me.

Ten minutes later I came into the living room. I noticed that I had inadvertently sat right next to that Yuki. Way to make it awkward. Great job, Kyo. The tension got too much, and Yuki got up and left the room. I had no idea where that dog was. Made it easier. Meant I didn't have to get rid of him. I heard a thump next to me, and saw that Tohru had sat down in the space Yuki had just vacated. She started to speak '_Kyo-kun, you've been avoiding Sohma-kun for a while, has something happened between you? You've been on the roof more than usual recently, and I'm worried about you._' I smiled. I had to hand it to her, she was good at making me feel better. 'I, just, it's that rat. He's acting weird, and I don't know why. He said he's lost his passion for fighting me, and he's found a passion for someone else. I, I kind of have a wild theory. Tohru-kun, I think he's fallen in love with you. It's the only thing I can think of. He knows you hate it when we fight, and recently he's stopped fighting me. So, I think he loves you.' I waited for her to tell me she loved him too. I was surprised when she laughed. '_Oh, Kyo-kun, he doesn't love me. And I most defiantly do not love him. He's like family to me now, maybe I liked him a bit at first, but now the only way I love him is like a brother. You guys are my family. I'm not in love with him. Besides, my theory is just as wild, but I unfortunately cannot tell you. It's something that Sohma-kun will have to tell you on his own, if I am right about what I think. Now, I have to do some washing, Kyo-kun, and I think I should find Sohma-kun to check he's okay. Take care of yourself, Kyo-kun.'_

Urgh. Remind me never to ask Tohru for advice again. That was an absolute nightmare. And she laughed at me. Okay, maybe she didn't laugh at me. But she laughed at what I said. God, she's ditzy. (1) But at least we've cleared up that Yuki doesn't love her, and she doesn't love him. But then what the hell is making him act so weird?! I bet the answer is right in front of me. Maybe I should, and I dread to think this, talk to Shigure about this. No, most defiantly not. That would be a bigger mistake then talking to Tohru. I'd never hear the end of it. I'd rather talk to Yuki then talk to the dog about something this intimate. Hell, I'd rather kill myself. So, the dog is out. I guess I'll just have to keep this to myself. I don't even know what I'm feeling about that rat anyway. But this is a new feeling for me. I know, there's one person that I can talk to about this.

(20 minutes later)

'Hi, Shishou, may I talk to you in private? It's kinda important.' I'd come to Shishou's house. He was the one person I could talk to. _'Yes._' Answered Shishou. I followed Shishou in to the house, and we sat in the front room. What he said next surprised me. _'Is this about Yuki?'_ I was so stunned all I could do was nod. I somehow regained the capability to speak 'How did you know?' _'Shigure-san called me. He was worried.' _'More like he was just meddling. Oh, I am going to kill him.' _'Anyway, he said there's been a change in the way you and Yuki have been acting around each other. Actually, it was more like you two have been avoiding each other. He said you haven't even been fighting each other.' _'Something changed, and I dunno, we just kind of snapped. He threw me in to a tree, and I came away with a bump on the head. If he had been serious when he did it, I would have died. He said his passion for fighting me has gone away, and it's been replaced by a passion for something else. And, I don't feel hatred for him anymore, but I can't work out what it actually is.' _'Kyo, what you're feeling is love. You don't hate him, because somewhere along the line you've fallen in love with him. I don't know if Yuki loves you, but what you feel for him is defiantly love. But by the sounds of it, he has a certain degree of fondness for you.' _'Well, that I wasn't expecting. How could you work out that I'm in love with him when I didn't even know what I'm feeling? Wait, I just admitted that I love him, didn't I? Do I really love the rat? I can't love him! I just can't! It goes against everything! But what the hell does it matter anymore? Love doesn't listen to legends. I love him.' I can't believe what has happened. I don't want to accept this. I can't. And he obviously doesn't feel the same way. I can't tell him how I feel. Ever. I'll just bury these feelings. As far as I'm concerned, they don't exist. 'Uh. Uh.' Then everything went black. I woke up, not knowing what time it was. _'Kyo, I've called Shigure. I've told him you're staying here tonight.' _Whose voice is that? Where am I? Oh, that's right, I'm at Shishou's house. But why am I in bed? _'Kyo, you collapsed. I brought you up to bed. You've been out cold for three hours.'_ 'I'm in love with Yuki, aren't I, Shishou?' _'Yes, Kyo, you said that to me right before you passed out.' _'I can't tell him, he'd hate me. And now I've realised that, I can't see him. It will hurt too bad to see him. I'll have to go back to avoiding him. Shishou, can I go to sleep? I'm exhausted. I haven't slept much recently.' _'Of course, Kyo. Good night, son.' _'Good night, Dad.' Everything went black again, and I fell asleep. Just before drifting off I heard Shishou leave the room. That was the last thing I remember until waking up the next morning. Now I have to go home. I need to avoid Yuki.

A/N. (1) Like Kyo can talk, considering his current situation *laughs*

Awww, poor tormented little Kitty-san. I don't enjoy picking on the characters. I can't seem to stop it. This story is pretty much writing itself now. I've completely discarded my notes except for the basic outline of the chapter. I don't mean to be horrible to them. It just sorta happened. And that part when Kyo passed out, it was due to emotional exhaustion. He couldn't take the confusion any more, and he just shut down.


	4. Chapter 4 Push

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N. *hands Kyo and Yuki plushies to everyone reading this* Sorry, I'm in such an excitable mood! First two exams over :D This chapter is in Shigure's point of view. Finally, the boys admitted their feelings. Not to each other, but you know. At least it's a start. On with the story :D

Push

They just need a little push, that's all it is. I have to get them alone together. And they'll snap. It'll happen. And they'll get together. They're both idiots. Yuki's probably realised, Kyo might have, but they won't say anything about it. They're both scared of the consequences. Even Tohru-kun has started to notice. It won't be long before everyone else does too. I get the feeling Tori-kun already knows, but I think Yuki told him. And I bet Kyo spoke to Kazuma-san. He came back 20 minutes ago, and headed straight to the roof. So I know, Kazuma-san knows, Tori-kun knows, Tohru-kun has guessed. I wonder who will be next to find out? The way they're acting with each other now, its blatantly obvious. I need to do something to get them alone together. I think I'll have to plot something with Aaya.

I called Aaya's house. 'Hey, Aaya, have you noticed anything strange going on between Kyo and Yuki recently? They're not arguing with each other. There's been no fights. Actually, they're not even talking.' Aaya replied 'Yes, dear Gure-san, I have! My younger brother is growing up! And we have to help him on the path to growing up!' I said 'Yes, we do. And that's why I'm calling. Have Tori-san bring you here. We need to plan.'

20 minutes later Aaya swept through the door extravagantly. Tori-san followed him in. 'I'm here, Gure-san! Now, what are we going to do about these two star crossed lovers that don't know they love each other?!' 'Shhhh!' I replied 'Kyo's on the roof and Yuki's in his room, they'll know what were planning if they hear you, now be quiet! Now, all we have to do is somehow get them alone together. Then everything will come out. They won't be able to keep it to themselves any longer. However, this could all go amazingly wrong. And then we're in trouble.' Tori said 'I want no part of this plan.' And went to sit in my study.

I told Ayame what to do, and he sauntered off to find Yuki. I headed up to the roof to find Kyo. 'Hey, Kyo?' I popped my head up and looked on the roof. He was laid there on the roof, eyes shut. He jumped a foot in the air, almost fell off the roof, regained his composure, and stood up on his feet quickly. I couldn't help but laugh. 'Bastard, what are you doing?' he snarled. 'I need to talk to you, Kyo. Come to the living room in 10 minutes. Its important.' I quickly climbed down from the roof before he could hurt me for scaring him. He said as I was climbing down 'Don't tell anyone I fell, or I will hurt you.' I just laughed again and continued climbing down from the roof.

I met Ayame back in the corridor. I said 'I spoke to Kyo. He agreed, in his own way, to come in 10 minutes. Though I kinda jumped down quickly due to him nearly falling of the roof and he might hurt me if I didn't move, but he sort of agreed to come.' 'Aaya replied 'Good. Yuki said he'd come. I told him Tohru-kun needed his help with something. So they're both going to come face to face for the first time in weeks. And I said 15 minutes, so he'd arrive after Kyo.' Aaya grinned, and I grinned back. We ran off quickly to hide somewhere where we could listen to what happened.

We were hiding in my study, pushed up against the door, ignoring Tori-kun who was in turn ignoring what we were doing. I heard the door slam to the front room, and me and Aaya smiled simultaneously. Five minutes later there was another bang, and it was obvious Yuki had arrived.

_~end of Shigure's point of view. I can't write it in his point of view anymore, it won't work. I needed to write what happened in the front room~_

Yuki walked in to the room, and saw Kyo sat on the floor. Yuki stiffened, then relaxed 'Stupid cat, what are you doing here?' Kyo turned to face him 'I could ask you the same, damn rat. That dog said he wanted to talk to me, and to come here.' Yuki replied 'Nii-san told me Honda-san needed to talk to me, and to come here. Oh, I see what they're doing. They're trying to get us to talk again.' Kyo flinched, filled with rage about what they were doing. Kyo suddenly ran at Yuki, pushing him down to the ground. 'Damn rat, are you trying to make staying away from you harder for me?!' Yuki looked shocked at Kyo's sudden anger. 'You damn bastard. How can I stay away from you if you keep coming near me?!' Kyo stood and ran out of the room. Ayame and Shigure winced. Now they were in trouble. Yuki came storming over to the office. He didn't anger much, but when he did he was downright evil. The door flung open, and Ayame and Shigure jumped away from the door quickly. 'Thanks, idiots. You just pretty much ruined whatever chance I had with him. I know what you were doing. He seemed to like me for a while, he most probably hates me now. And it's your fault.' Yuki slammed the door shut and stormed upstairs to his room. Shigure and Ayame winced again.

On the roof, Kyo flung himself down to a lying position. 'Damn.' He thought. 'I was so close to kissing him then. That would ruin everything. Damn. I know how I feel about him. There's no way he feels the same. And he probably hates me now. Damn.'

A/N. Man, those boys are such idiots. I wish they'd just realise what the other feels for them. They're dense, and oblivious. Wow, I wrote two fanfics today! I have no life *sweatdrop*


	5. Chapter 5 Something's Got To Give

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters I'm using in this fanfiction.

A/N. This is in Ayame's point of view.

Something's Got To Give

Well, that plan was a spectacular fail. Both boys now thing the other hates them. And it's our fault. I wish that had worked better. I'll make something for them, that will make them have to admit their love for each other. I'll make Yuki an orange t-shirt that says Kyo on it, and Kyo a purple t-shirt that says Yuki on it. Then I'll find out from Gure-san what they do with them, and that will tell me exactly their feelings. Maybe I shouldn't interfere again. Nope, this is my darling younger brother we're talking about! His future happiness! I have to do everything I can to make him happy! Even if that means interfering in his life a little!

I ran off to the shop, even though it was supposed to be shut today. I quickly ran in, locking the door behind me. I quickly grabbed some orange material and some purple material. I grabbed two t-shirt patters, one to cut for the size of Kyo and one to cut for the size of Yuki. I quickly cut them out, cut the fabric to the right size and quickly sowed it on the sowing machine. I then added the finishing touches and ran off to Tori-kun's house, begging for a lift.

_~End of Ayame's point of view~_

Ayame arrived at Shigure's house quickly. He announced 'Gure-san, where are Yuki and Kyo?' Shigure answered 'They are in their rooms. Wait, why?' Ayame answered, running towards Shigure 'Well, go get them, and bring them down here quickly! I have something for them!' Hatori said 'Oh dear, this can't be good. I'm waiting in the car.' Hatori quickly left the house and went back to his car. Shigure came down the stairs a few minutes later with a bedraggled Kyo and Yuki following him. Kyo glared at Ayame, and Yuki spoke 'What do you want, nii-san?' Ayame replied 'Go into the front room and you'll find out. Now, go, boys!' Kyo and Yuki moped off to the front room, sitting as far away from each other as possible to avoid a similar episode to what happened last time. Ayame swept into the room, obviously hiding something behind his back. Yuki and Kyo eyed him with suspicion. He bounded over to Yuki, pulling something over his head and pulling his arms through the sleeves before Yuki had the chance to protest. He then bounded over to Kyo and did the same thing. The boys looked down at themselves. Yuki had on a bright orange t-shirt, and Kyo had on a dusky purple one. Emblazoned across Yuki's lithe chest was the word Kyo. Across Kyo's muscular chest was the word 'Yuki.' Both boys picked up pillows simultaneously and launched them at the older man. He dodged them quickly, and said 'What was that for, young lovebirds?! I made these t-shirts as a present for you, to wear while you confess your love to each other, and you will live a long and happy life together!' Yuki yelled 'Nii-san!' and Kyo yelled 'Idiot! Like this would help us get together!' Kyo flushed bright red at what he had said and ran out of the room, running up to the roof, and flinging himself on to it, fingering his t-shirt softy.

Yuki had run out of the living room, just after Kyo. He was laid on his bed, having closed his eyes and letting his mind wander. He was thinking about Kyo. 'I wonder what nii-san said, about us declaring our love to each other, meant? Does it mean Kyo loves me too? And also Kyo said 'Like this would help us get together.' Does this mean he has feelings for me too? Oh, I just don't know anymore! All I could do is ask him, and I _most defiantly_ can't do that.'

On the roof Kyo was having a similar mental battle. He was thinking about what just happened. 'Does what that idiot said mean Yuki has feelings for me too? About lovebirds and confessing to each other? Am I just blinder then I thought? All I can do is confront him. But I cant do that unless I'm alone with him. And as we're avoiding each other, that won't happen. Maybe he does have some level of feelings for me.'

Yuki quickly fell asleep. He dreamt of Kyo that night. They were just talking. That's all. Talking properly to each other, without shouting. He woke up after the dream, thinking it was real, shocked when it wasn't.

Kyo came off the roof when it got dark. When he was walking past Yuki's room he figured Yuki would be sleeping. He wanted to look at the sleeping boy, to see him one more time before he went to bed. He quietly opened the door, slipping inside.

Yuki heard the door open, and saw a shock of orange hair from the light in the hallway. He quickly pretended to be asleep, breathing softly. Kyo looked at the bed for a while, muttered something, and left. Yuki was sure Kyo had just said 'I love you, Yuki.'

A/N. Another cliffy! Sorry, I'm torturing you all so much! Hope you enjoyed that chapter XD


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N. Thanks to someone who flamed one of my stories, I've had to disable anonymous reviews. If your gonna flame me, at least tell me who you are, because you know I'll have something to say about it. Anyway, anything could happen in this chapter, I've discarded my notes completely, so I might be surprised by the end of this chapter XD Yay for plot bunnies! They mean I can write this story! I'm sorry I kept you all waiting, but here it is XD

Confrontations

Yuki had decided. He was going to confront Kyo about what he thought he'd heard him say. 'It can't be true, can it?' he said to himself while in his room 'He can't love me. He hates me. The cat and the rat are enemies. It's the way it always has been and always will be. But both of us are going to go insane if we don't confront each other about this. I'm going to talk to him, and I'm going to do it right now.'

Yuki calmed his nerves, stopping just before poking his head up onto the roof. He saw the orange hair of the one he loved and he smiled. He climbed fully on to the roof, and Kyo looked up. 'Y-Yuki?!' he stammered 'What are you doing?!' Yuki replied 'I need to talk to you, Kyo.' He inched closer to the startled boy on the roof. Kyo sighed 'Okay, what is it?' Yuki hesitated, and then spoke 'Last night, you came into my room. I-I heard what you said.' Kyo's face flushed bright red. Yuki found it adorable, and smiled. Kyo said 'You, you heard that?' Yuki nodded. Kyo continued 'Well, what harm will it do? What I said was the truth, Yuki. I love you.' Yuki's face broke out into a big grin 'I love you too, Kyo.'

Yuki moved carefully towards Kyo, and Kyo reached out towards him. He gently pulled him into his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. Yuki moved his arms to wrap them around Kyo's waist. Yuki moved his head and laid it on Kyo's shoulder. The two sat like that for a long while. Yuki spoke 'Kyo, after that incident with Ayame and Shigure, I was convinced you hated me.' Kyo replied 'I thought you hated me, Yuki.' Yuki smiled 'I never hated you. Sure, I used too, but then those feelings changed.' Kyo replied 'I'm not sure when my feelings for you changed from resentment to love, but I'm glad they did.' Yuki lifted his head from Kyo's shoulder, grinning at the orange haired boy. The two boys stared into each other's eyes. Kyo tentatively moved his face closer to the purple haired boys, cautiously pressing their lips together. Yuki began to press back against Kyo gently, entwining his fingers in his hair. Kyo opened his lips slightly, poking out his tongue. He ran his tongue against Yuki's lip, and Yuki's mouth parted slightly. Kyo slipped his moist tongue between Yuki's awaiting lips, and started to explore the lithe boy's mouth. Yuki coiled his fingers tighter in Kyo's hair, and Kyo's hands slid down and grasped Yuki's back, pulling him closer to him. Both boys had been taken over with a raw passion, and all they could see was each other.

They heard a clatter and a bang and some muffled mumbling. The two boys broke the kiss, and turned to look at where the noise had come from. They were still clinging to each other. They saw Shigure with a playful smirk covering his face, and Tohru smiling happily that the boys had cleared up their differences. Kyo sighed 'What do you want?' 'We wanted you two. Ayame-san, Hatori-san, Hatsuaru-san, Kisa-chan and Hiro-chan have all come to visit.' Tohru said. Kyo sighed 'Tell them to sit down and shut up. Tell them we have something to tell them.'

A/N. Sorry this chapter was so short. But I couldn't resist one last cliffhanger XD Next chapter will be the last.


	7. Chapter 7 One Step Further

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor any of the characters related to this story.

A/N. Last chapter, guys! *sobs* I'm going to miss this story! I loved writing it so much! There will be a sequel, maybe. If I can think of one. Despite all the changes I made to this fanfiction from my original plan, this ended in the same way that I planned it when I came up with this plot bunny. So I'm pleased. It has the same ending, just a bit shorter and a different way to get to it XD I had to re-upload this because someone pointed out a mistake to me, so I changed it and put it back up :)

One Step Further

Yuki and Kyo stood outside the front room with Shigure. Shigure walked into the living room, casting one last glance at the two boys. Shigure sat down on the sofa next to Tohru. Yuki said 'Kyo, are you sure we should do this? Do you think it's best for us to tell them?' Kyo nodded. He replied 'If we don't, that damn dog or Tohru-san will. We need to tell everyone.' Kyo laughed. 'Hello, family, I'm gay and in love with my former enemy. This is gonna go great.' He said sarcastically. Yuki replied 'I love you, Kyo. And you love me. If they don't accept this, well, to hell with them. Our feelings and happiness is what matters most.' Kyo's face softened. 'Your right.' He said. He gave Yuki a chaste kiss on the lips. 'Come on, let's get this over with.' He said.

Kyo walked into the front room, dragging a blushing and reluctant Yuki with him. He stood in front of his family, looking at them. Next to him Yuki seemed particularly interested in something somewhere near his feet. Kyo said 'Yuki and I have something we need to tell you.' The group of people looked curiously back at Kyo and Yuki. Kyo took Yuki's hand and said 'I love Yuki.' Yuki looked up and said 'And I love Kyo.' Their family just looked back at them without saying them. Then muffled giggles came from where Tohru, Shigure and Kisa were sat. Haru and Hiro sat looking at them with knowing smirks. Kyo said 'What's so funny? And what are you two smirking at?' Haru said 'Sorry, Kyo, Yuki, but could you two be any more obvious and oblivious? We all worked out the two of you were into each other a while ago. Probably before you two even worked out what it was that you were feeling.' Kyo and Yuki looked around at them all, gob smacked. Kyo cleared his throat. 'Well, I guess that's okay then.' He said, dragging Yuki to the corner of the room, sitting down away from everyone so they could be alone. Shigure shouted 'Kyo, Yuki, we're watching a movie, come over here and watch it with us.'

Yuki stood up, dragging Kyo up behind him. He settled onto the sofa, pulling Kyo down next to him. They both lay next to each other, facing the TV. Yuki slipped his arms around Kyo's waist and put his chin on his shoulder. Tohru bounded over to the TV, slipping a movie into the DVD player. It was 'The Holiday.' She smiled at the two boys who were wrapped around each other. She'd picked a romantic movie just for the two of them.

They watched the movie, Yuki and Kyo half watching it, and half talking and giggling their way through it. When the people on the movie had their first kiss, Kyo turned his head and kissed Yuki on the lips. Yuki stuck out his small pink tongue and licked Kyo's bottom lip. Kyo opened his mouth, but pushed back against Yuki's tongue, exploring his mouth. After the exchange they broke the kiss, smiling. Kyo turned back to the TV and Yuki wound his arms tighter around his waist.

Yuki whispered in Kyo's ear. 'Babe, I was thinking…… how'd you like to move into my bedroom? Only, my room is bigger then yours, and I want to cuddle you on a night, and your room is too small and…………' he babbled on like this for a while longer before Kyo silenced him with a chaste kiss. Kyo replied 'You babble. Just say what you want.' Yuki replied 'I want you to move in with me.' Kyo nodded and said 'I'd like that.' Yuki smiled 'After the movie finishes, we'll move your stuff into my room.' Kyo said 'Okay.' And went back to watching the movie.

A few hours later the movie ended and everyone stood up. The houseguests announced that they were going to stay the night. Yuki said 'Haru, you can stay in Kyo's room once he's emptied it, he's moving in with me.' Haru nodded and said 'I don't want any funny business from you two keeping me awake though.' Yuki blushed and Kyo looked like he was going to punch Haru. Yuki noticed and pulled Kyo out of the room and up the stairs. They began to gather together all of Kyo's clothes and carried them through to Yuki's room, dumping them on the bed. Yuki picked up a pair of Kyo's boxers and picked them up. 'You know, this isn't the way I'd imagined seeing your underwear for the first time.' He teased. Kyo blushed and snatched his underwear back from Yuki. 'Where can I put my stuff?' he said, still blushing. Yuki opened an empty draw and said 'Your underwear and pyjamas can go in here.' He moved to his wardrobe as Kyo piled his belongings into the drawer. He cleared out half of the wardrobe and said 'Your clothes can go in here.' Yuki picked up Kyo's clothes and started hanging them in the wardrobe.

Kyo shyly started to undress and said 'Yuki, don't look, I'm changing.' Yuki replied 'It's not like I've never seen you naked before. We _are_ members of the zodiac, remember?' Kyo flushed and said 'Yeah, but this is _different_.' Yuki laughed and said 'Fine, I'll turn around.' Yuki turned but kept sneaking peeks at Kyo. Kyo didn't notice as he changed. Yuki pulled off his clothes and pulled on some pyjamas, not caring if Kyo was looking or not. He slipped into the bed and said 'Come on, get in then, _stupid cat_.' He teased. Kyo growled playfully. 'Damn rat.' He said, sliding into the bed beside Yuki. Yuki slipped his arms around Kyo's waist and said 'This feels perfect.' Kyo nodded and said 'This is perfect.' Yuki smiled and huddled tighter around Kyo's waist. 'Love you.' He said quietly, before falling to sleep, breathing softly. Kyo replied 'Love you too.' He closed his eyes and joined Yuki in his slumber, smiling happily as he fell asleep. Their misunderstanding had finally been cleared up.

A/N. So that's it *sobs* I will miss this, it's been my pet project for a while now. Now onto my next fanfiction, that is sure to be my next pet project. It's been playing on my mind ever since I thought of it, so I'll be writing that soon XD It's going to be a SatoshixDaisuke from DN Angel, if anyone wants to read it :) The name of this chapter was something to do with the song I was listening to at the time. I forget what it was now XP


End file.
